euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Levith Syphre
Levith Syphre is a grandson of the Daedric Prince Meridia. He is sent to Mundus for a hithero unknown reason, on a mission that even he himself does not know of. He generally is a lost, hapless person with an apathetic view towards the world. He is a lover/husband of Alisa, and depends on her to make choices Biography Levith is born as a son of the Daedric demigod Louis Syphre, child of Meridia, and an unknown daedric consort of uncertain nature. He was trained endlessly to master the use of a sword, so he could serve as a deadly force multiplier upon the mortal planes and in Oblivion. No tales of his exploits remain, since all remain classified documents and there are no witnesses left. Levith became one of the most powerful descendants of Meridia, holding many, many different powers and possessing complete mastery over them. He was used as Meridia's "hands" on Mundus, if required. Whenever Levith was send to Mundus, his powers were sealed, denying him of many of his more destructive capabilities and allowing him to only retain his healing powers and magnetism manipulation. This ensures he does not cause excessive collateral damage and also keeps his nature hidden. Levith falls from the skies, his power of flight disabled by the seals that limit his powers, on a new mission. He falls to the ground outside Solitude, where he enters after speaking a little to a passing lady to ask about the situation in Skyrim. Levith eventually makes his way to the Winking Skeever, where he chances upon Alisa, who is acting suspiciously over a daedric pendant. Levith's natural curiosity led him to follow and then question Alisa, who seemed to be hiding something. He was joined in the questioning by two others, his uncle Solas (whom he wasn't familiar with) and Thalna. Levith unwittingly got into trouble when Thalna attacked guards for no reason, after Solas took a pendant from Alisa. Alisa clears Levith's bounty for some reason unknown to him. Levith travelled to Whiterun with Solas and Alisa, where Alisa is attacked by an unknown adversary. After Solas heals Alisa, the group continued on the Whiterun. Later, at the Bannered Mare, Levith gets Alisa drunk to extract information from her. Alisa doesn't really tell him what he wants to know, but she used a soul gem to enter an unknown Sanctuary, where Levith followed in. Levith only saw Alisa nude, which wasn't quite what he expected. The two eventually began a relationship, as Levith journeyed with Alisa to find her parents, protecting her from enemies. When ever they were attacked, Levith would try to capture the enemy if they were humans, elves or beastfolk. Levith captured a girl named Rosa and a man named Theodore through this. Levith also summoned a non lethal sword for his use at the Morthal summoning circle. He later gave that sword to Alisa, when he dueled a Knight wearing black armor, taking the knight's spear for himself as a weapon. Levith later decided to teach Alisa how to use a sword. Levith also met his sister Ariana at this point. They seem to dislike each other, as Ariana was a vampire. The pair later fought 20 battlemages, Alisa resorting to performing a devastating release of magicka to kill the aggressors, as they were getting overwhelmed. Levith proposed to Alisa some time later and had an unofficial ceremony held at his grandmother's statue, since daedra couldn't seek blessings from the Aedra. The pair later ran into Thalna again, as well as few others. They journeyed to Corinthe, where they were attacked by a vampire. The group defeated the vampire and took his weapons, before proceeding to the city of Corinthe. On their return journey, Levith battled three dragons, which he defeated after a difficult, protracted battle by turning the enemies' numbers against themselves. He later witnesses the death of Isa, following which he bought a house in Windhelm for him and Alisa to live in. Levithwas promoted to Captain of the Windhelm Guard and he continues to live in Windhelm, meteing out swift justice to criminals. He rearranged and retrained the Windhelm Guard to be a more effective fighting force as per compared to normal guards. He also made them use dwarven equipment. Eventually, Levith crossed to another universe, when his duty to the current one ended, by stepping through a portal. Personality and Appearance Levith seems to be outgoing and willing to talk with others. He seemingly is not oriented towards purely results and will generally show some care for his teamates (excessive care and concern if it's Alisa). He seems slow witted and unintelligent in a majority of his interactions. Levith shows unconditional mercy to his foes, preferring to knock them out. This appears to make him look stupid. All of these traits conceal Levith's true nature, which is that of a cold, logical tactician, who always thinks carefully before he performs any act. Levith himself hides this part of him as he likes to appear friendly to people. While he seems to lag many steps behind, he actually calculates steps ahead. This makes his opponents underestimate him, until it's too late, placing Levith far ahead of what his opponents are thinking. Levith is very, very curious about everything around him. He sees life as a mystery that must be solved. This has led him into many awkward situations, such as witnessing Alisa nude for the first time. This curiousity, though, is moderated by paranoia and carefulness, which keeps Levith on his toes and makes it nigh impossible to surprise him, since he is always ready for danger. Levith also seems to listen to whatever his lover Alisa says, although that is probably because he hates making decisions and shuns responsibilities. He isn't particularly known for standing up against immorality or aiding the moral. He generally tries to keep himself and Alisa out of danger at all costs, even if it means using a person as a shield for Alisa While Levith is always level headed and very hard to anger, injuring and even just threatening Alisa is the way to make him furious, to the extent he simply just decides to cause maximal hurt to the aggressor. Doing the same to Levith, surprisingly, will not anger him. Levith has short, white hair that is relatively neat and straight. He has blue eyes that glow in the dark or when he uses his powers. His face is clean shaven and relatively good looking. Levith is about 6'8'' and he has a mesomorphic build, although calling him muscular would be a stretch. He has a pair of ethereal, glowing white wings that appear when he uses his powers or has to fly. He looks much younger than he really is, as most people mistake him for a man from 18 - 20 years old. When Levith entered the new universe, his wings turned into a shiny black colour and took on a metallic nature. Levith retains his metallic black wings, which he can use as weapons. Powers and Abilities Levith is a talented swordsman with extreme speed and agility, along with a good amount of knowledge of how to counter any form of attack or riposte. He can heat up his swords with induction heating in order to drastically increase the cutting power of the weapon. He can easily take on multiple enemies with just swordplay, although he prefers to mix magic into his attack. His strength and agility is higher than most humans, as he proves with his high leaps and ability to block even heavy attacks performed with two handed weapons with only a single hand. Levith has control over a form of electromagnetism and is capable of manipulating electromagnetic fields. This can be used for various purposes, such as creating a repulsion/atttraction field, attracting/repelling objects, molecular bond disruption, induction heating, flight and forming magnetic bottles. Generally, the larger/more complex the electromagnetic field Levith makes, the more taxing it is on him. Levith can therefore use induction heating to form plasma around his fists to increase their damage, heat metallic objects to melting point or simply melt the armor off a person. He can also fire out bolts of magnetism that can punch through people easily. Levith finally can accelerate metallic objects with his hand. He demonstrates this several times by shooting superheated septims at enemies. He has proven to have a mastery over magnetism, able to make singularities with ease to cluster targets for Alisa to destroy them. Levith, being a descendant of Meridia, has great amounts of healing powers flowing through him, thus he can close his own wounds efficiently, without using too much effort or brainpower. He can also heal others and perform banishing and exorcism rituals to banish daedra or destroy undead. Levith hardly requires the use of such, though, since Alisa is a much better healer compared to him where healing others is concerned. Levith can hover off the ground on his wings, after he started to use them. He can maintain flight if he begins from a high place and has sufficient velocity, as of his trip to Corinthe, where he flew the whole way, but he could not take off. Levith can also use his wings to provide speed bursts and change direction while jumping. He retains use of the wings even when silenced, as they are a biological ability, not magic. Levith gained full flight capabilities only after difficult training, when he dueled the three dragons with his flight abilities. He seemed to have lost flight, or stopped using it, when his wings became metallic and black. (Presumably he can still fly, since Eiriana Syphre can fly) Levith's black wings are very sharp and can cut people. He can also use them to block most attacks. His wings retain their flexibility. Also, Levith's black wings can also allow him to move large volumes of air, letting him push himself forward at great speed or create a forceful pulse of air that knocks enemies away. He can also smack opponents away from him, or cut them into half with the wings. Levith is capable of breathing underwater after Alisa granted him the ability to do so. He is a strong swimmer and is known to be able to use his wings to help him move around underwater as well, allowing him to swim faster than most people. When Levith arrived at an alternative universe, he unlocked the ability to utilize electrokinesis for the production of lethal lightning blasts and bolts, as well as the power to control his swords from a distance, using a form of telekinesis like skill that utilizes Levith's stamina. Levith's skill in this area has been lost when he returned, although it possibly just lies dormant in him. Levith can create a sphere of light that serves as a diagnostic tool, a light source and a projector for him to call home. It can also channel his healing powers for rituals that heal people very quickly. This sphere of light can further be used to unlock the full power of Meridia's Auroran and Unique weapons, allowing Levith to use those on a scale mortals cannot, for example using Dawnbreaker in a far more powerful manner. There are five seals and a pentacle drawn on Levith's back, which function as seals of sorts to contain his true powers, which are far more than what his has shown in the course of the story. This seal also allows Levith to rapidly recover when he is asleep or unconscious. Levith has many, many more abilities that he cannot use, one of which is a healing factor regulated by his seal. The seals represent Life, Soul, Enlightenment, Light and Sky, and each seals a specific set of powers Levith possesses. The Life seal prevents Levith from accessing his vitakinetic powers, and suppresses his healing factor to a much slower speed. If unsealed, Levith gains the ability to drain life from his surroundings, and use life energy to fire blasts and beams. He also becomes a shining beacon of life, healing from all forms of injuries. The Light seal prevents Levith from accessing his light based powers, and seal off a part of his magnetic powers. If unsealed, Levith can bend and produce light, along with having superior control over magnetic forces, which drastically amplifies his offensive power. The Sky seal prevents Levith from accessing flight powers, using electrokinesis, telekinesis and wind manipulation. If unsealed, Levith can control the winds, move things with his will and control lightning and electricity. He will also gain improved flight capabilities and the ability to affect weather, to an extent. The Soul seal prevents Levith from accessing his greater banishing powers, or using his true ability to conjure and command. When released, Levith can tear souls from people for use as projectiles and energy sources, force people to reincarnate and destroy souls. It also allows him to erase daedra by banishing them from the universe. The Enlightenment seal seals off Levith.s greatest power - Soulfire. This is a blue flame that Levith can control, to terrible effect. He can use it to directly burn the souls of his enemies, not just killing them, but erasing them from existence permanently. Anything killed by this does not yield a soul, and dissipates into dust. Levith is capable of shaping soulfire like a powerful pyromancer shapes flames. Equipment and Apparel Levith uses a unique one handed black, demonic looking sword called "Anima, the Soul Eater". It is a two edged longsword and well balanced for slashing and stabbing. The weapon is capable of destroying Animi, spirits, ethereal people and mortal flesh with equal efficacy, as it burns souls into nothing. Levith can either sheathe this normally, or store it in an alternate dimension. Levith can teleport the weapon back to his hand. Levith carried another sword made of silver. This weapon is extremely deadly against supernatural creatures, daedra and undead, but its usefulness against the living is on par with an average sword. The weapon can heal/diagnose others and phase through enemies to knock them out. He gave this sword to Alisa so she could protect herself. Eventually, the weapon was sold to Kitiara so Levith could buy a house Levith obtained a heavy, metallic spear from the slaying of a Knight in ebony armor. He is capable of handling it with one hand, although he prefers a two handed grip. Levith has proven very resourceful with the weapon, using it with induction heating as a flame enchanted weapon substitute and also a control yoke to fly a dragon. He also uses the blunt parts for non lethal combat. Levith uses a beam sword (similar to a lightsaber) when he and Alisa went to an alternative dimension. The weapon is similar to a lightsaber with a crossguard. The weapon is black in colour and has a crimson energy blade. As a relative of Meridia herself, it is likely Levith can summon the Dawnbreaker in his time of need, to use against enemies. He can unlock the full power of any Meridian Artifact, and so in his hands, the Dawnbreaker transforms into a sword capable of massive destructive ability against both the living and dead. Levith's armor is a black armor that seems to be made of an ebony like material. It is elaborate and Levith can make/unmake it seemingly at will. He repairs his armor by spending some magicka on it in order to recreate it, rather than using materials. In the next dimension, Levith still wears stylized black armor, although his new armor is considerably lighter and less elaborate looking, without sacrificing protection. Trivia * Levith's appearance is based Nero, like his alternate self from Age of Industry * The armor Levith wears is based on the Armor that the Diablo archangel Malthael wears. In The New Age, Levith uses armor based on the Warframe Nekros. * Levith wears a chain with an upturned pentagram, a symbol of protection and divinity, * Levith's powers are similar to those of the Villain/Antihero Magneto. * Levith, having glowing white wings, is obviously based on an angel. His metallic black wings in The New Age are just aesthetic changes to fit better with his armor. Levith still retains his black wings, which still look better with his armor. * Levith and Alisa are known to engage in intimate acts very, very often. * An alternate version of Levith Syphre exists in Age of Industry. * The same Levith appears in The New Age, wearing a new set of armor, as he crossed dimensions and randomly ended up there. Alisa follows him. He uses a crossguard lightsaber and "Anima", although he uses the lightsaber more. * Ironically, while styled the "Blade of Meridia", Levith is an extremely conservative and defensive fighter who does not deal that much burst damage. He normally sets up targets so Alisa can deal with them. Alternate Art Levith Syphre AoI.jpg|Levith Syphre in modern clothes (actually his Age of Industry copy). Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Daedra Category:Spellswords